Crimson Drops of Rain
by KamalaKali
Summary: She's the most beloved girl in school but no one knows what goes on when nightfall comes. Will Vegeta be able to save her from her enemies, and most importantly, from herself? Please R
1. Blood

Hey everyone! I've had this story in my head for days and I just wrote it. I'm sorry to my faithful reviewers and readers of "Beautiful" but I have been having a writers block on that story but expect an update very soon! I will finish it, don't worry! The poem in this story is mine, and mine alone. I wrote it for the fic, so if you want to use it just ask me, please! I won't mind (as long as you ask!). Anyway, just read the fic, lol!

________________________________________________________________________

__

She's so pretty, so smart, so perfect

They all melodramatically sigh

Filled with so much uncontrollable envy

They can't see her cry.

Her body moved like a goddess, slick, clean, graceful. To the bystanders it appeared as if she was floating, the way her delicate dancers feet barely touched the ground. As it was every morning, the men, or shall I say boys, were mesmerized. The way she flipped her shinning blue tresses over her shoulders, the way her laugh was as if angels were singing in the distance, her bright white teeth blinding them all. Her small nose scrunched up in a cute way as she scanned the surrounding, blue eyes piercing everyone, leaving them immobile. 

Who was she? The most beloved girl in the school, of course. Straight A's all her life, leaving the teachers in her wake speechless. A body that everyone dreamed of, boys and girls alike. The personality of an angel. What wasn't there to love? What wasn't there to envy? To hate?

__

Taunting, merciless teasing

Whispers behind her back

She smiles and nods

Willingly playing into life's trap.

Her greatness strode into the classroom leaving a trail of people behind her, all clamoring to be her best friend. But none of them cared, none of them knew her. They could never be her friend, she had never had one in her life. To this girl, friends were overrated, boyfriends too. No, she didn't have time in her life for them, she was on the fast track. One day they would all answer to her, she had no doubt.

With the admirers came the jealous, as well. They sat in the back of the classroom, laughing and pointing. There only goal in there short and pathetic life was to bring others down, and they couldn't stand the fact that she wouldn't join them. Here was a girl with masses of power and she was being nice to everyone, they would have it. So they had no choice but to gang up on her, since they could never hope to achieve her level of respect. 

She saw them as she did everyday, whispering about her. It hurt, she was woman enough to admit it, but she had other things to worry about then some petty little girls. So she smiled at them, infuriating her enemies more with her utter calm.

__

Yet when night falls

She begs not to go home

She dreads the darkness

Where the haunting evils roam.

The day flies by so quick that she barely has time to catch her breath and before she knows it the clock is almost at two. Warily glancing outside at the cars and buses she feels a shudder go down her spine. At the end of class she releases a sigh, glad as she always is that practice was not cancelled that day and sends a silent prayer into the night. 

She works as hard as she can, to keep her spot as the team captain. Just that year she had received the schools sportsmanship award to add to her vast amount of trophies and award that mean nothing to her. Metal and gold can't still time. 

No matter how hard she tries to draw it out practice comes to an end, and she begs her English teacher to let her stay and help grade papers. Her winning smile prevails and she gratefully thanks the teacher and gets to work. 

Hours later, deep in the expenses of her mind she hears that the school will close soon. So, whimpering inside she slowly drags her weary body to her old car parked outside.

__

A car turns off, doors slam

She covers her delicate ears

As fist meet another's soft flesh

And she sings away her fears.

. 

She runs to her room, not even waiting for a hello. Tonight she won't get one, that's one thing she knows. Huddled on her bed she turns the radio up loud, but it doesn't stop the sounds from reaching her ears. A car pulls up outside and her mother gasp, the door to the living room crashing open.

She sings to herself in the darkness of her room, afraid to turn on the lights. She can hear the whimpers and sickening sounds of flesh hitting flesh, no matter how hard she tries to block it out. Furniture breaks and she hopes her mother was not seriously injured. But she will not cry, her tears are reserved for someone who deserves them, and her eyes were all ready dried out over him. 

__

A body hits the floor

A lone voice yells

Footsteps coming closer

Alcohol penetrates her sense of smell.

She visibly flinches when a body falling rocks the floor, shaking the weak structure of her bed. Then his voice yells out to her, dear lord, he knows she's home. It was useless to try and hide now. She sinks her frail body into her pillows hoping to disappear. 

His heavy footsteps come closer, and she doesn't know what to do. She felt as if she was a child again. Hopeless, scared, alone, not the poised, confident, cunning woman she pretends to be. Gagging on the air she realizes with shock that he had been drinking. The beating would be worse tonight.

__

She hopes it's over quickly

Tenses her body for the pain

Red blood running freely

Like crimson drops of rain.

The door to her bedroom creaks open, almost in a movie like way, with her fathers face staring out of the shadows. She was so scared and helpless when confronted with his murderous eyes. She tried to open her mouth to plead at him to forgive her, for whatever he thought she had done now, but she manages nothing but a pitiful croak. His lean body approaches her and the last thing she could do was pray that he finished with her quickly then tense her small body for the oncoming pain.

He grabs her hair and violently twist it upwards, dragging her cowering body off the bed towards him, then hurling her down on the cold wooden floor. Her body sagged beneath her and she gasped as his booted foot hit her rib cage. His foot then preceded to kick her again and again and she cried out, sputtering blood over the floor.

Her cry only angers him worse and his foot comes down on her head, smashing her delicate nose into her face. This time she does not cry, just waits for whatever comes next, as she swallows her own blood leaking from her nose. She knows he is not finished.

His large hands grab the bottom of her foot, dragging her out of her room and onto the carpet of the hall ways, her shirt hitching up. She barely notices the searing pain in her back as it becomes rug burned. He reaches the stairs and lets go of her foot, then proceeds to kick her down them, her forehead hitting the edges repeatedly.

When her limp body reaches the living room she faintly notices her mother in front of her, bleeding profusely from a gash on the side of her head. More than anything she wants to run to her but, for the time being, had to think for herself. 

Her father left the room and she wondered why, but her curiosity was replaced with dread when he came out carrying a black leather belt. He once again grabs her soft tresses and hauls her to her unstable feet. His gruff voice commands that she stand still, and by her own stubborn will she manages to obey him. 

Her face fills with agony when the belt comes down on her bare back, slicing through the air. One, two, three, four, five, six times then moving to her front, smacking against her flat stomach, tearing through the clothes. She watches with wonder as her blood is scattered around the room, painting the walls, and herself.

__

Silence follows the battle

Another angel falls

She hears him snoring softly 

Then curses him to hell.

Her body falls to the floor when he leaves, gasping for air and whimpering. The silence mocks her, reminding her of her own weakness and she wants nothing more than to scream. A half an hour later she faintly hears his snoring in the room next to her and weakly attempts to get up. Falling to the floor again she sees her mother out of the corner of her eye, crying silently. 

Pity and love fills her heart for the old woman and she crawls over to her, wrapping her bloody arms around her. She softly rocks her mother to sleep, relishing in the warmth of her body and curses her fathers name. She hopes he dies, she genuinely does. He had taken a wonderful woman and had broken her sprit and heart. She would be damned if she would let him break hers.

__

Tomorrow the sun will rise

And she'll put her makeup on

She's an expert at these things

The bruises and blood will be gone.

She returns to school the next day, ready for a repeat of her life. Makeup does her wonders after a long shower, hardly a bruise can be seen. The nose was much harder to hide and a nurse pulls her aside. The nurse asked what happened to her nose but she says that she fell down the steps. Laughing, she wonders how gullible these nurses are. How many times can a person fall down the steps? But the nurse just smiles and nods her head. She gives her an ice pack then sends her on the way. 

Her fan club follows her in, doing this and that. No one ask about the ice pack. That's how much they care. The petty girls in the back point and laugh, they think she has it too easy, while the other girls all sigh, wishing they were her 

__

She's so pretty, so smart, so perfect

They all melodramatically sigh

Filled with so much uncontrollable envy

They can't see her cry.

________________________________________________________________________

So how did you like it? I really liked it! I know it was kind of graphic but that's just how I am. Hey, you want nicer go watch Barney! Cough*NC17banners*Cough. Anyway, Vegeta will be in the next chap and you will see how they all fit into the story!

Please Review, I'd really appreciate it!


	2. Dinner

Ohh, I'm sorry everyone for having you wait so long for an update on this fic. =Cries= It's just that I loved this fic so much, and the first chapter was just wonderful that I was getting cold feet, in a way. I was afraid to write the next chapter because I didn't think it could live up to expectations. It's kind of like if you draw a fantastic picture in black and white and your afraid that if you add color you would ruin it. I hope you understand and forgive me. 

Anyway, I decided to just plunge in, for my readers. I really do adore you guys! =huggles= Lol, anyway, so do me a favor and read it. Okay? I'd appreciate it!

____________________________________________________________________

Vegeta gnashed his teeth, fist curling as he stared, immobile, at his parents. He couldn't believe it! Here she was leaving him and laughing like a schoolgirl! Why didn't his father do something? 

"What do you mean your getting married?" He grit out. 

She flashed him a dazzling smile. "Isn't it wonderful? I've never been happier in my life!"

"To who?" He growled, beginning to rise from the couch. His father's reproving look hurled him back down. 

His mother didn't seem to notice, still lost in her daydream. "Nappa."

Eyes wide, Vegeta sat in shock. "Nappa…Coach Nappa?" He shared a questioning look with his father but the man simply shrugged his shoulders. 

Meanwhile, the woman in the room seemed to come to the conclusion that her son wasn't particularly happy with her decision. "Oh…Vegeta," She began, perceiving his shocked expression. "I didn't think this would effect you so much. You know that your father and I have been estranged for years now. We only stayed married because of you. You knew that. But I'm in love now, how can you ask me to give that up?"

He didn't say anything, not trusting himself to talk. 

His father picked up where she left off. "Me and you will move into the house at Kent. Your mother and Nappa will move into this one."

"What? I'll have to move?" He growled, eyes flashing. 

The older man seemed unfazed. "The courts have given your mother this house. She doesn't want you. It's as simple as that."

"You bastard!" His mother launched herself out of her chair, facing her ex-husband. "This is why I can't live with you! How could you? Go ahead! Kick me while I'm down!"

Vegeta groaned, running his hands through his hair. "Here we go again."

Neither adult noticed him. His father stood up as well and glared down at the raging woman. "So you deny it, you whore?"

She attempted to swing at him, but the man ducked. "It's not like that at all, you lousy mother fucking bastard!" She screamed. "He would be going off to college soon anyway! If I decide I want to have a life it's none of your concern! Your just jealous!"

"Jealous my ass!" He roared. "At least I know where my priority's lay. At least I'm not the one who's disrupting our sons life!"

She grinned at him, breast heaving from the outburst earlier. "Oh, yeah? What about that little bitch you've been seeing? The one we meet at last year's championships? Now, where does she live? Oh, that's right! In Kent." At his stunned look she flung the winning point. "Now we all know you could easily buy a house down here. But that wouldn't be convenient for you, would it?"

Vegeta watched as his fathers face grew tight. The man turned to him, barking out an order to start packing, before striding out of the room.

Left with only his mother to deal with, he looked up to see tears in her eyes. She gazed lovingly at him, attempting to speak. "I…I…you know I love you right?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I can't wait until I can get away from both of you." He stood up, prepared to leave before swiftly stopping. "Don't expect me to come to the wedding, and don't expect me to visit."

****

Miles away, in a quaint country cottage, a similar scene was playing out. In the silence both Radditz and Goku could only stare, jaws hanging open at their nervous mother. 

Radditz choked, desperately fighting for oxygen before a wispy, "What?" croaked forth. 

Wringing her hands the black haired woman cleared her throat. "We all know that since your father died things have been a bit hectic. I know it's hard for you boys to envision it but I think it's time I moved on. And…well, a few months ago I started to get involved with a man." She looked up to gage their reactions before continuing. "He's moving down here, to be closer to me."

Neither boy said anything. Afraid of rejection, tears brimmed at the edge of the woman eyes. Distraughtly, she attempted to fill the silence. "He…he has a son, around your age. I think you could become wonderful friends. I was…I was hoping that I could invite them over to dinner tomorrow. That is if it's okay with you boys, that is. I would never want to hurt you."

Abruptly, Radditz stood up, grabbing his coat, slamming the door behind him, and leaving his mother in tears. Goku, flexing his shoulders, stood up and enfolded the petite woman in a bear hug. Confused she glanced up at him, shocked to see him smiling at her.

"I just want you happy, mum." He drawled out. "I haven't seen you smile since pop died. And if this man makes you smile, then he's okay with me. You go ahead and invite him to dinner. Me and Chi will be there, don't worry."

She smiled hesitantly at him. "Thank you."

After dismantling himself from his mother Goku retrieved his coat. "Where are you going?" She called out, stalling him. 

"To deal with my big brother." He flashed her a smile. "It wouldn't be polite if he didn't show up tomorrow."

****

The dinner couldn't have been more awkward. Goku did manage to convince his older brother to come, but it was obvious that the boy wasn't a willing participant in the dinner. But he wasn't the only one. Across the table everyone could feel Vegeta's cold glare. 

The silence suffocated the host and attempting to make conversation she beamed at the glaring boy. "Your father tells me you have a few scholarships up your sleeve. From sports right?"

He scoffed. "Oh, so he noticed? I would have thought he would be too busy trying to get up your skirt."

Sitting next to him his father growled. "Behave."

Absently Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Am I a dog now? Want me to bark?"

The older man simply narrowed his eyes then turned to his girlfriend. "I'm terribly sorry for my sons behavior. He never did learn any manners. Perhaps I was a bit hasty in pulling him out of reform school."

She smiled at him. "That's okay." She leaned in closer to him. "And I do hope you forgive Radittz. He's having trouble adjusting"

At that cue Radittz growled. "We're at the dinner table. Please refrain from getting touchy. I wouldn't want to lose my appetite."

His mother blushed before turning to Goku's fiancé, ChiChi. "How is school going ChiChi? Has little Gohan been behaving himself this weekend? I wish you would have brought him along."

ChiChi smiled warmly. "I really appreciate you watching him during the week, mum. I didn't want to overload you tonight." Winking, she laughed at the woman. "As for school, I'm doing really well. I think I may be getting straight A's this year. I hope to get valedictorian but," A note of bitterness entered her voice. "Little goody-goody Bulma Briefs will probably get it."

From his spot glaring at his father Vegeta's head snapped up. "Bulma Briefs?"

Goku stopped eating to stare at him. "You know her?"

"No." Vegeta retorted. Rapidly, he stood, mumbling something about having a smoke before taking off. 

Radditz ran his hand through his hair, expelling a breath of air. "That's not such a bad idea." He muttered and following Vegeta's lead left the room. 

Minutes later Vegeta sat down on the curb, bathed in the streetlights. Pulling out a brand new pack of cigarettes he smacked it against his wrist before opening it to pull out a long stick of tobacco.

Radditz slid in next to him, waiting as Vegeta lit his cigarette and took a long drag. "Mind if I bum one off you?"

The younger boy said nothing, simply handed the pack over to him. Radditz extracted a cigarette before giving it back. "Thanks."

Vegeta closed his eyes, taking another drag. "Welcome."

They sat in silence as the sounds of laugher poured forth from the small cottage behind them. 

Cracking an eye open Vegeta stared at the person next to him. "Crazy night, huh?"

Radditz laughed. "Crazy week."

Grinning, Vegeta taped the ashes off his cigarette. "I'll smoke to that."

"Your not that bad, Vegeta. Don't know about your old man, but your not that bad." Sighed Radditz.

"Ditto." The smaller form replied. 

Radditz glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "You going to play for us now, huh?"

Vegeta sighed, breathing out a puff of smoke. "Guess I'll have to. Don't want to lose my scholarship." 

Radditz inhaled another drag of the toxic cigarette. "Don't sound so enthusiastic."

His companion laughed then stared down at his fading cigarette. "I really need to stop smoking."

Radditz laughed. "Your should." Then he took another puff. 

"Hypocrite."

A long silence stretched forth until Radditz, flicking his dead cigarette into the street, stretched his legs and began to yawn. "Guess I'll have to show you around tomorrow. Wouldn't want you to start cussing out the coach or anything stupid."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, grinning. "What makes you think that?"  


Radditz returned the gesture and Vegeta laughed. 

"Got a car?" The older one asked.

"Got a dick?"

Radditz laughed. "Good thing you didn't ask if my brother had one. Then I'd have your ass down to the car dealership."

"I thought something was amiss with him." Grinning Vegeta stood up, taking one last drag before stomping on the lit stump. "We better get inside before my father sneaks your mother off into the kitchen for some fun. I thought I saw him slip some Viagra into his pocket earlier."

Laughing Radditz stood as well. "Not with ChiChi the shrew there. I don't know how Goku ever got that prude pregnant in the first place. It's a neighborhood mystery."

Vegeta, smirking, looked over his shoulder at Radditz. "How high is the betting pot?"

"About $700." Radditz smiled. "Damn, I knew I'd like you. Just don't tell that to my mum. We've got to keep our image, you know?"

"Hell yeah." Vegeta agreed. "Now lets go in there and have some fun. I haven't seen my father so jittery since I was five and caught him with his hand up my nanny's skirt. Now that was priceless."

****

Goku drove ChiChi home around 10pm, after everyone had left to go home. They stood at the door to her house, which she shared with her cheerful father and their two-year-old son. The porch light flickered on as Goku leaned in to give her a chaste kiss. "Have a good night?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "He seems like a nice fellow. Your mom really likes him. I don't know about his son though." She frowned. 

Grinning Goku grabbed her in a hug. "I think he'll warm up, once we know him better. Radditz and him talked for, like, a half hour."

The door suddenly opened and a little voice screamed out. "Daddy!" Gohan flung himself into his fathers grip while his mother watched, dotingly. "Are you going to stay over tonight, Daddy?"

Goku ruffled his son's hair. "Nah. Maybe tomorrow night. You know how Grandpa feels about those kind of things."

ChiChi smiled at the pair before clearing her throat. "Run up to bed, Gohan. You know you shouldn't be up this late. Daddy will be up to tuck you in, right?"

Nodding in agreement Goku shuffled the boy inside before closing the door again. "ChiChi, you know I'll take him any night you need me to. I'd be happy to."

"Oh, Goku." She wrung her hands. "I know. It's just that I feel bad enough imposing on your mother during the daytime."

Nudging her chin up he gazed into her eyes. "Don't ChiChi. He's my kid too, and I'd do anything for you two. Anything. You know that right?"

She nodded. 

"Good." He continued. "And as soon as High School is finished you and me are going to get married. I promise. I'll not leave you or Gohan. You're my life."

"I know, Goku. Trust me, I know." She smiled at him then looked down at her watch. "We really have to get a move on. I have a AP Chemistry Exam tomorrow and I need some sleep."

He laughed. "That's my smart ChiChi."

She joined in, opening the door. "Come inside already and tuck your son into bed you big jock." 

________________________________________________________________________

So that's chapter two folks. Did it live up to your expectations? I really hope so. I wanted to just introduce some other characters. That's usually how I do it if you've read my other fics. 

I don't have a beta for this fic either, so if you're interested tell me. I'd love to have one. 

Thanks:

****

Bex-chan: Yes, your right…shame on me…=sniffle=. But I finally updated, didn't I? =grin=.

****

Teapots and Flying Toasters: Love the name! And I will finish! I will! And there will be a lemon…but, seriously, you have to be patient for that. 

****

Kareeny: I never said I wouldn't update! See? ^_^

****

MsJade13: Hmm, were you the one who wrote me the e-mail?

****

Only4YoO: Thanks! =beam=

****

Lucia: Well, I don't know about his life being a beating…but it certainly is something, isn't it?

****

Kate: =huggles= I don't think your crazy or stupid. I think it's wonderful that reviewers can share these kind of things! =glomp=. Yeah, my mom was in an abusive relationship with my dad, long time ago. Thanks for the feedback, I really appreciate it. 

****

Callista Moon: =nervous look= Yeah, I'm with you on that. I hope it's a great story too!

****

KateLynne: Sry bout that. But at least you were honest. =shrug=

****

Mystic Angel2: You know what? It does give them a good plot and makes them interesting. 

****

AngelicDemoness: Aww, thanks!

****

Pan0gwen: See? People do like em dark! =evil laugh=

****

AirForceArmyGirl: =beams= Well, I didn't really update quick…but it was an update, right? Lol. 

****

Bridget: =blush=…That's so nice! 

****

Angel: lol, thanks. I like my poems to rhyme, so I get your meaning. 

****

Tsuki9: I can't wait either…=grin=

****

NBC: Uhhh…Is that bad or good? 0_o

****

Da Bomb23: Thanks! I think the graphic details were the funniest to write actually…wow, now I sound psycho. Lol.

****

Jana: I think we all are, lol.

****

Devilishdiva69: Thanks!

****

Yuikey: I can't wait till he kicks it as well, cause you know he'd do a good job. =wink=

****

Kuramagirl: Thanks, me too. 

****

Majin Tifa: Woo! I'm with you on that! =holds out pickets=

****

Authority: Really? Hmm… Well, Vegeta will come…but not that soon. Lol.

****

Kdplaygirl: Yes, he sure is, lol. 

Thanks everyone, for reading. So do me a favor, tell me what you think! Review! And go check out my other fics! I'd love to hear from you! I have a new one out, Darkness Swirling, which is a AU which is also really dark, if that's what your into. 

Huggles and Kisses,

Kamalakali

Review! Please! I'd love you forever…. =grin=


End file.
